harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ginevra Weasley
what does she become after she and harry get married? harry and ron are aurors, so what about her? :Where does it say they are aurors? John Reaves (talk) 23:09, 27 July 2007 (UTC) ::JKR said so in an interview (she also said that Ginny played Quidditch with the Holyhead Harpies before retiring to take care of her children).--L.E./le@put.com/12.144.5.2 20:53, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Featured Article I believe it has passed all qualities and can be tagged as a Featured Article since it is well referenced and well written (I meant featured article and not featured article of the day)..--Cometstyles 19:20, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Ha Ha Ha I just read this article and I always thought that her name was short for "Virginia"(especially since "Ginerva" is a fictional name. Heheh! Other than that it was very well written. Good job. 69.81.178.253 07:14, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Article Image Personally, I like the image of her next to her physical description more than the main image that is there now. The current image has the top of her head cut off, and the other shows a bit more of her torso. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 08:57, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Ginny Potter? Where does it say that she takes Harry's name?... very wrong to change it imo213.200.162.193 22:47, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :In the epilogue to the Deathly Hallows, the five of them (Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily) are specifically referred to as the "five Potters", thus making her an official Potter. - Cavalier One 06:59, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah it could very well say that because saying the four potters and one weasley is a lot less efficient —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 74.98.255.194 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :But she is still referred to as a Potter, regardless of the reasons. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:15, 11 September 2007 (UTC) ::First commandment of this site: Rowling's word is law. You can't argue with that. Take it or leave it. [[User:Chosen One|'The' Chosen One]] (Choose me!) 09:38, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Family Out of curosity, since she is married to Harry, are does that make her and Dudley Dursley cousins by marriage? -- Cubs Fan2007 21:07, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Technically, maybe. Thing is, I wouldn't consider my girlfriend's cousins to be my cousins if we were married. They would be her cousins, not mine, and I wouldn't refer to them as such. I think we're getting a little carried away with all the family relations around here. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 21:13, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :: Who said anything about getting carried away? Like I said, I was just asking out of curiosity; for some unknown reason, the question just hit me. It's not like I sit around and obssess about this stuff all day; that would be getting carried away. I read or hear something HP-related, and these thoughs come into my head unbidden. Cubs Fan2007 01:14, 2 December 2007 (UTC)